To Love A Slayer
by supernaturalqueen1985
Summary: This is my first fiction : Its a Dean Winchester love story. Sam and Dean meet Bobby's niece Kayleigh who is actually a slayer Yes like Buffy . Dean feels a strong attraction to Kayleigh but does not want to admit it as she is Bobby's niece. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Kayleigh woke up as usual, dreading the day in front of her. This Hell demon had been given her the run around for weeks and she was still no closer to finding it. She thought after being a slayer for 9 years that she would have the demon hunting down to an art but there are so many types of demons and creatures out there that it was hard to keep track.  
She was out patrolling when she caught sight of the ugly thing making its way into the graveyard. It was running so she started to chase it, she could here faint chanting coming from ahead but she chose to ignore it and kept chasing the demon until she ran straight into something hard and fell to the floor, she could see the demon getting away as she cusred herself for not looking where she was going.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, you idiot!" a husky voice yelled " Excuse me, who on earth are do you think you are? Calling me an idiot!" Kayleigh yelled equally as loud back

As Kayleigh got up and wiped herself off she looked up at who she had ran into and her jaw opened slightly as she noticed how hot this rude ignorant guy was.

" Im Dean and i called you an idiot because you are one!" he said as he looked up at her and she could of sworn that she noticed a little look of regret when he finally looked at her.  
" What are you even doing wandering around a cemetry at this time of night?" Kayleigh chose to ask instead of shouting at him for calling her an idiot.  
" Thats none of your business and i could ask you the same thing?" He shot back at her looking intriegued

Before Kayleigh could answer she saw the demon heading straight for Dean, she pushed him to the floor and ran straight for the demon once she had got her hands on the demon it was easy to defeat it, as it was a lot weaker than she was expecting. Plus her super strength came in handy.

Dean stood still with a shocked expression and he couldn't seem to take his eyes off Kayleigh which was starting to make her blush.  
Dean went to say something but stopped as he noticed her attention had drifted to something else.  
Kayleigh squinted to get a better look at the two dark figures walking towards her and Dean, a huge smile appeared on her face as she recognised the older of the two figures.

" Bobby!" Kayleigh yelled excitedly running towards the two approuching figures.  
" Kayleigh???!!! I haven't seen you in a long time." Bobby replied just as excited as she was.  
" Dean i see you've met my niece Kayleigh." Bobby said turning to Dean as he wrapped his arm around kayleish's shoulders " Your niece???" The other figure said slightly shocked at the revelation.  
" Oh Kayleigh this is Sam and Dean Winchester" Bobby made the introductions " Gosh these are Johns boys" Kayleigh replied in awe " You knew our dad" Sam asked slightly shocked but not as shocked as Deans expression " There will be time for Q & A's later, we need to get rid of this demons body, let me guess Kayleigh this is your handy work." Bobby said looking proud of his niece.

Kayleigh smirked at Dean and looked very proud of herself. Which Dean didn't look too impressed by. All four of them started to dig a grave for the demon so that no one would come across it. Dean and Sam looked stunned at the strength that Kayleigh had and they were a little confused by it.

" I'll explain later." Bobby said to them noticing that they looked rather confused by the situation.  
" Explain what Bobby, that i'm a slayer" Kayleigh shot at them as she dug her shuvel in the freshly burried grave.

Kayleigh was quite shocked that neither Dean or Sam new what a slayer was, and was even more shocked that Bobby had never mentioned her.

" What the hell is a slayer?" Dean asked as they all left the cemetry " And you guys call yourself hunters and you don't even know what a slayer is." Kayleigh laughed cockily as she got in her redpick up truck.

Well thats the first chapter i would love to know what you guys think, chapter 2 will be up shortly 


	2. Chapter 2

Kayleigh pulled up into the drive of her house that she lived in when she wasn't hunting with Dean pulling up behind in his impala.  
Bobby parked on the street as he usually did when he came to visit Kayleigh.  
Kayleigh looked at herself in the mirror in her hallway and was disgusted at what she saw, she was covered from head to toe in demon blood and mud.

" I'm going in the bath guys, Bobby i will leave you to explain the situation, help yourself to anything and make yourself at home."  
Kayleigh said as she strolled up the stairs.  
" Sure will" Dean replied heading straight for the kitchen

Kayleigh's POV

I let out a small laugh as i carried on up the stairs. I starting running the water for my bath and made my way to my bedroom.  
As i started to take my dirty clothes off i couldn't help but think of Dean. I had hardly spoken to him, yet i felt a strong attraction to him. I could see John in both of the guys. I thought back to when i was little and remembered John from the times i used to spend at my uncle Bobby's. I let out a small sigh as i remembered the dreaded phone call when Bobby had told me of Johns death. John was such a great man, hunter and father. I decided not to dwell as i really didn't want to start crying at old memories.  
I sang to myself as i got towells out of the cupboard and dropped them in shock when i turned around and bumped into Dean.

" Bloody hell you gave me a heart attack." I yelled putting my hand to my heart as it beated fast.  
" Thats the second time today, you really are an idiot.......but you are one hell of a hot idiot" Dean laughed as he looked me up and down.  
" You've got some nerve, haven't you!" I replied rather annoyed " So have you walking around in your underwear.....Trying to get my attention are you?" Dean said a little to cockily for my liking

I looked down to notice that i was practically naked and i started to blush slightly but i stopped myself and thought i wouldn't give him the satisfaction of having the upper hand.

" You wish Dean Winchester, you might get to see this body but trust me, you will never have it." I shot back at him as i walked into the bathroom.  
" You forgot your towells" He replied following me and handing me the towells that i had dropped " Thank you" I answered as i took them from him.

As i took the towells are hands touched slightly which made my hand tingle i looked up to see him looking straight into my eyes.  
God he was hot i thought as i took in all his features.

" Umm anyway i came up to ask to use your toilet if i can" He asked breaking the silence that had appeared as we stared at each other.  
" Oh yes there is one through my bedroom" I said pointing to the room opposite us both.

Dean nodded at me with his amazing smile and made his way through my bedroom, I couldn't help but smile to myself. I felt like a school girl with a crush. I looked at myself in the mirror and snapped myself out of the trance that i was in.  
" Pull yourself together Kayleigh, do not get your hopes up on Dean Winchester. You know his reputation." I told myself as i slipped into my warm bubble bath.

Deans POV

" Bobby before you get started on this whole slayer thing i need to go a piss" Dean said moments after entering the house " ARRRRR Nice Dean, i didn't really want to know that." Sam replied disgusted at Dean for giving a little too much info.  
" Upstairs" Bobby replied to Dean with a laugh

I could here Kayleigh singing quietly as i got to the top of the stairs, i smiled at how sweet her voice sounded. As i walked around the hall i bumped straight into Kayleigh. She dropped what she was carrying and i couldn't help but stare at how sexy she looked in just her underwear. I snapped myself out of it and hoped she didn't notice that i had been staring. I laughed when i annoyed her with my cocky comebacks, she looked so cute when she was angry.  
As i walked through her bedroom i shook my hand to try and get rid of the feeling i got when our hands had touched. I told myself that i could never try it on with Kayleigh, she is Bobby's niece so she is like part of the family. " One hot part" I thought but quickly stopped myself from thinking that way. Her bedroom smelt great, as i walked through i noticed pictures of her and Bobby as she grew up and one picture in particular caught my eye. It was of Kayleigh, Bobby and my DAD!!!!

As i walked down the hall to go back downstairs i noticed that the bathroom door was open slightly, Kayleigh was singing again and i couldn't help but take a sneaky look inside. She looked perfect. There she was lying in the bubbles eyes closed looking beautiful, singing with that sweet voice of hers.

" I don't think perving on Bobby's niece is a good idea Dean" Sam said startling me " I couldn't help it, i have a weakness for hot girls i just wana......." i started " Yeh i know what you wana, but behave ok its Bobby's niece, you can find another girl to just have sex with." Sam interupted " But what if i want more than just sex with Kayleigh." i replied trying to act sincere

Sam just looked at me with disapproving eyes

" Ok OK i will behave, i could barely say that last part with a straight face anyway.....Me settle down HA i don't think so Sammy." i laughed as me and Sammy went back downstairs to Bobby

I couldn't help but think to myself whether or not i would be able to behave myself around Kayleigh.

Ok so there is chapter two. I would love to know what people think so far 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here is Chapter Three, i would love to hear what you guys think of my fiction. It is my first try so please consider that.

Chapter Three

" Ok so come on Bobby, what is a slayer" Sam asked " The slayer is the chosen one...." Bobby started " Chosen one for what " Dean interupted

Bobby gave him an evil look to let him now that he hadn't finished, which Dean understood and shut up for the time being.

" As i was saying a slayer is the chosen one. One girl who is chosen to fight evil and save the world." Bobby carried on but was interrupted by Deans outburst of laughter.

" Whats so funny Dean?" Kayleigh asked sternly " Nothing" he replied still laughing " Slayer" Sam read the title of the book that Bobby just handed him. Dean walked over to take a look at the book which stopped Kayleigh from retaliating to his laughter.  
" So your telling me that your destiny is to save the world" Dean said mockingly to Kayleigh.  
" Shut up Dean" Sam shouted, he was starting to get annoyed.  
" So it says here that Slayers have been around for hundreds of years and when one slayer dies another is chosen, once chosen they are bound only to slaying until they die." Sam read looking over at Kayleigh in awe and intriegue.

Kayleigh blushed slightly as Sam smiled at her, she felt butterflies in her stomach, She turned her attention away from Sam because it was feeling a bit intense until she noticed Deans annoyed face and she put her head to the floor to try and escape the intensity.  
" What is he looking at her like that for" Dean thought " So is it always a girl?" he asked " Yes!" they all said in unision " WOW! You have the strength of a demon" Sam said once again in awe "Ok enough of the worshipping Sammy! We now know what a slayer is, so can we move on from it." Dean said frustrated.

It had gotten late so Kayleigh had offered for the guys to stay at hers which the guys were happy to take her up on. Bobby and Sam had gone to bed, Dean was watching T.V and Kayleigh was reading in the same room. Dean glanced over at Kayleigh and smirked to himself as he thought how sexy she looked with her reading glasses on. Kayleigh looked up and laughed as Dean snapped his attention back to the T.V

" So are you and Bobby close?" Dean asked " Yes" Kayleigh replied quite bluntly " Ok" Dean replied shocked at the blunt reply " Look i don't mean to be rude but i just don't like talking about my past" Kayleigh said softly " Yeh same here" Dean replied smiling

Deans burst of laughter startled Kayleigh.

" What are you watching?" She laughed as she asked " Come and watch" Dean said signaling for her to come over to the couch with him.

As she made her way over to the couch she started to feel nervous and she couldn't understand why she felt like this around Dean. She laughed at a thought that had occurred in her head.

" What" Dean asked

Kayleigh just shook her head saying nothing, she couldn't tell him that all she wanted to do was to rip his clothes off there and then. Dean smirked to himself, he knew that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Kayleigh and Dean were so similar all they wanted was passion,they both hated the thought of settling down with one person. They both sat silently watching the T.V once in a while one of them would look over at each other and look away as soon as the other person would look.

" Just tell him that you just want sex, nothing else just pure animal sex. You are both frustrated and it needs to happen." Kayleigh told herself but then shook it off.

" What are you thinking about?" Dean asked noticing that she was deep in her thoughts.  
" SEX" She replied a little shocked after it had come out of her mouth

Deans jaw dropped, he wasn't expecting her to come out with SEX. He didn't know what to say to her how was he meant to reply to that. Kayleigh stood up and stood in front of Deans view of the T.V.

" I'm going to bed" Kayleigh said using it as an invitation for Dean to come with her. Dean knew what she was doing, she was just like him, they always got horny after a hunt. He wanted to go with her so bad but he knew that he couldn't. He couldn't get the fact that she was Bobby's niece out of his head and he cursed himself for it.

" Oh Ok, night then." Dean said after a moment of silence

Kayleigh was stunned she thought he wanted it just as much as her, she stood in place feeling slightly confused and disappointed

" Are you going to move out of my way anytime soon?" Dean asked nastily waving his hands for her to move out the way of the T.V

Kayleigh felt so angry but chose not to show that she cared, she looked at him up and down like he wasn't worth it and strolled upstairs. Dean didn't like the look that she gave him but understood why she did it.

"Oh well theres plenty of other girls out there for me" Dean thought to himself as he brought his attention back to the show that he was watching. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so here is chapter four. I am going to wait to see if people enjoy my story and if they wish for me to progress it.

Chapter Four

A few days had past since Dean had turned down Kayleigh's offer and things had gotten awkward between them which hadn't gone a miss to Bobby and Sam. Kayleigh had decided to go on the road with Sam and Dean to help them with their cases and it kept Bobby's mind at ease knowing that she wasn't hunting alone. Bobby had left a few hours earlier to do some research but not before taking Kayleigh out for breakfast to have a catch up. Kayleigh had left her truck at home as she thought it would be easier to travel in the impala with the boys.

" So whats the case Sam?" Kayleigh asked as she got in the back of the impala " There has been a number of disappearances from a run down house in Ohio with no explanation so i though t we'd check it out" Sam replied giving Kayleigh a big smile.

Dean looked at Kayleigh through his rear view mirror and they caught each others eye, Kayleigh looked away without even a smile which made Dean shake his head out of disapproval.

" Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Dean huffed as he pulled out of the car park that they were in " Maybe its my present company that i don't like" Kayleigh retaliated " HHHEEEEYYYYYYY" Sam said a little upset " Awwww i wasn't including you in that Sam, you are great" Kayleigh said softly tapping his shoulder

Dean rolled his eyes and concentrated on driving, Kayleigh found it quite amusing that she could wind him up. After they had filled the tank up at the nearest gas station Sam had gotten into the back of the impala with Kayleigh much too Deans dislike. Dean couldn't help but keep glancing in his mirror at them as they researched on their laptops he could feel his blood boiling at them flirting. Sam whispered to Kayleigh that he could see Dean getting annoyed, he knew that Dean and Kayleigh had chemistry and was finding it funny the way they were acting. A few hours had past and it had started to rain pretty hard. Sam had fallen asleep and kayleigh was staring out of the window in her own thoughts which were mainly on Dean, she tried to focus on something else but her mind would just wander back to him and it was driving her mad. Another hour went by when they finally found a motel with vacancies.

" Stay in the car so you don't get wet" Dean said to Kayleigh as he got out and ran to get them two rooms.

Kayleigh smiled at the thought of Dean being so sweet, she still couldn't understand why she couldn't get him out of her head. She never thought about a guy this much, she had given up on men a long time ago she was sick of always getting hurt so she found it easier just to have flings but not get emotionally involved. She knew that she couldn't let anything happen with Dean because she new that if she couldn't stop thinking about him now then it would just be worse if something happened with them.

" There was only one room left so me and Sam will have to share a bed and you can have the other bed to yourself." Dean said as he got back into the car and drove up to park closer to their room.

Dean slid the key into the door and quickly ran in to get out of the now torrential rain. Kayleigh looked around the small room to see two beds either side of each other, a small coffee table and a T.V. Kayleigh made her way to the bathroom to have a shower before the guys got to it first. She pulled her long dark hair out of her face as she looked in the mirror she smoothed the dark circles under her eyes, she felt so tired from the travelling all she wanted to do was sleep. As she stripped her clothes off she noticed some of her battle scars which she hated each one reminded her of what she had lost and how her life revolved around hunting. She quickly shook the feeling away and let the warm water run over her face and body she hadn't noticed how much time had gone by until Sam shouted for her not to use all of the hot water. She laughed at his impatient but sweet tone and rapped a towell around herself and left the room without thinking of putting some clothes on first.

" Sorry Sam i lost track of time" Kayleigh said walking over to her duffle bag to get something to put on " Its ok Kay, I will probably be a while in there myself" Sam replied as he walked into the bathroom.

Dean looked Kayleigh up and down as she looked through her bag, he followed the water dripping down her back slowly from her long wet hair, he could feel himself staring but he couldn't look away. She looked gorgeous he thought, her beautiful tanned body and her big green eyes which stood out against her dark chocolate brown hair. Kayleigh coughed and he looked up to see her looking straight back at him.

" Ummm sorry but can you turn around a little while i get dressed." She asked slightly blushing at the way Dean was looking at her.  
" You should of got changed whilst you were in the bathroom." Dean replied cheekily

Kayleigh laughed and waved her hand for him to turn around. Dean turned towards the T.V and noticed that he could see her reflection on the blank screen. He smirked at her slipping her shorts on whilst trying to keep hold of the towell around herself.

" Ok all done, you can turn around now" she said as she brushed through her hair

Dean turned around to see Kayleigh in a pair of little green shorts and a white vest top, he just wanted to take her right there on the bed that she was laying on. Just as he was about to try something Sam came out of the bathroom snapping Dean back into reality.  
Kayleigh woke during the night needing to use the bathroom she got out of bed half asleep and started walking until she fell straight on top of Dean who had been sleeping on the floor. Dean looked up at her their faces only inches apart they looked into eac others eyes for what seemed like forever until Dean felt Kayleigh's lips crash against his, he was shocked at first but he couldn't help but kiss her back. The kiss felt so passionate and intense neither of them new what was happening. Kayleigh felt Deans hand on the small of her back which made her stop the kiss. She looked at Dean apologized and ran into the bathroom leaving him stunned and confused.

Dean pretended to be asleep when Kayleigh come back out of the bathroom he thought that it was to much drama and hard work for him and couldn't be bothered with the hassell. He could sense that she was damaged, he wasn't thinking it in a nasty way but he could see that she was just like him and he didn't want to add to her pain because he knew what he was like with women, he knew that they would be better as just friends.  
Kayleigh stepped over Dean quietly praying that he wouldn't pull her up on what happened, she noticed that his eyes were closed and felt relieved. As she lay in the bed what happened kept replaying in her mind. She couldn't believe that she just kissed him like that it was like a sudden urge that she had to give in to she didn't even think about what she was doing she just went with what she was feeling.

" I'm such an idiot" She thought to herself as she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep trying to block Dean out of her mind.

The next morning Kayleigh woke to find Sam at the table on his laptop and she heard the shower running so she guessed that, that was were Dean was. She rubbed her eyes and pulled her hair out of her face waking herself up.

" Morning" Sam said cheerfully " What time is it?" Kayleigh smiled " 7am. Did you sleep ok?" Sam asked noticing that she looked worried about something.

Kayleigh told Sam what she had done the night before and made him promise not to bring it up around Dean. Sam burst out with laughter after Kayleigh had finished telling him what had happened.

" Sam it isn't funny, its embarrassing" Kayleigh said practically laughing herself " See it is funny. You're laughing to" Sam replied walking over to where she was and placing an arm around her.

Dean could here Kayleigh and Sam laughing through the bathroom door, he was curious to know what was so funny so he placed his ear to the door and tried to listen to what they were saying. It was all mumbles he made out his name a few times and he wasn't too happy about it.

" Dean, are you almost finished in there?" Kayleigh shouted as she knocked on the door

It startled Dean and he jumped away from the door slipped on the wet floor and ended up falling in the shower smacking his head on the wall as he fell. Kayleigh opened the door to see what had happened, she let out a huge laugh as she saw Dean rubbing his head on the floor of the shower. Dean stood up wiped himself down and walked past Kayleigh without saying a word, he was to embarrassed to say anything.

" Don't say anything" Dean said glaring at Sam who was smirking at him from the table.

Once night had appeared the guys and Kayleigh made their way to the haunted house to see if they could find out why people were disappearing. They had gone around the small town doing research and had found nothing all day so they were going in blind. The EMP signals were going off the charts all over the house.

" I'm going to see if i can find out anything about who lived here" Kayleigh shouted over to the guys as she made her way up the old wooden stairs.

Sam could see the worry in Deans face and he reminded him that Kayleigh could look after herself probably more so than they could. Dean knew that Sam was right but he still felt worried. Death echo's were appearing all over the house which confused them all because they couldn't understand why there were so many death echo's in this house. Usually death echo's appeared somewhere that they had lived or died but none of the echo's had lived or died in this house. A gun shot went off upstairs, Sam and Dean ran to were it had been fired to find the gun but no Kayleigh.

" SHIT" Dean yelled out of frustration.  
" Oh yeah she can look after herself" Dean mocked Sam

Sam ignored him and carried on looking around the house shouting for Kayleigh, until another shot went off from the room were he had just left Dean. Dean and Kayleigh had both disappeared leaving Sam alone and not knowing what to do.

Kayleigh awoke to find that she was chained to a chair at a table surrounded by rotting dead bodies with party hats on. She winced at the strong disgusting smell. She looked around the room to see where she was, it was like a party for the dead. rotting bodies, rotten food and rotten music. She had a sense of relief as she looked over at the opposite side of the table and saw Dean tied to a chair.

" Dean, Dean, DEAN!" Kayleigh yelled to try and bring him out of his unconciousness.

He stirred in his chair a little before finally opening his eyes and realising where he was. He pulled at the rope to try and riggle free but had no such luck, the rope was to tight to get out of. Kayleigh noticed the large manly ghost coming from behind Dean with a sharp ended pipe. Kayleigh knocked her chair backwards and pushed the table with her feet so that it would knock Dean to the floor startling the ghost. She held her breath as she pulled her hands free from the chair snapping the rope as she did. She flung a brass pipe at the ghost making it disappear and giving her enough time to get Dean untied. Dean had a pretty big gash on his forehead which was slowing him down. The ghost appeared again blocking their way up the stairs they were stuck, they had no weapons and had no way of getting past the ghost, they were screwed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so here is Chapter 5. I hope you enjoy.  
Sorry if its a bit lame but i haven't been feeling all that creative today.

I would love for people who are reading my story to leave a review so that i know if it is good. I am open to idea's from an outsiders point of view. So if you can please leave a review it would be much appreciated.

Dean's dead weight against Kayleigh was going to slow her down, he had a pretty big gash to his head and he was drifting in and out of consiousness.

" Dean! DEAN!!! Snap out of it, wake up!" Kayleigh yelled trying her hardest to shake Dean into thinking straight.

It was no use he was out of it. The ghost was blocking her and Dean's pathway to the door, she felt frustrated and wished to hell that she was up against something coporial, at least then she could use physical force. She frantically thought through her options as she scoured the room for anything that could help her whilst trying to keep an eye on the approuching figure.  
Just as she thought all hope was lost a brass pipe caught her attention, the only problem was that it was across the other side of the room that they were in and it was attatched to the ceiling and other pipes. she would have to use her strength to pry it free.  
She looked down at Dean who was completely unconsious now. He looked so vunerable. She had to protect him first. She searched herself for anything of use and found nothing. Lucky enough that she found salt in Dean's pack she quickly threw salt around themselves in a wide circle just as the ghost was approaching. It let out a piercing yell as it dissapeared into the darkness and Kayleigh felt utterly relieved.  
She jumped out of the salt circle and ran towards the pipes leaving Dean slumped against the wall. She let out a scream as she touched the pipe, it was scalding hot and her hand had burnt instantly

"Shit" Kayleigh yelled as the ghost had appeared.

It was approaching Dean and that confused her as he was protected and she wasn't. She glanced down and noticed that the circle had been broken, she must of dissrupted it when she had left it.  
She didn't even think twice she gripped the pipe and felt her skin melt, she bit her tongue to stop from screaming she bit it so hard that she almost drew blood. She snapped the pipe free and smacked it straight through the ghost.  
When it dissapeared and she looked at Dean he was awake and trying to get to his feet.

" OH! So now you decide to wake up!!" Kayleigh yelled frustrated and relieved at the same time.

Before he could even speak kayleigh gripped his arm and started running for the door.

" I can walk myself!" Dean said between gritted teeth as he pulled his arm away

Kayleigh rolled her eyes at him, he must really hate the fact that she had to save his ass. The ghost fluttered into appearence a few inches in front of the door. Kayleigh went to swing the pipe but as she was about to do just that, the ghost burst into flame and screamed an ear piercing scream before it dissapeared for good.

" SAM" Kayleigh and Dean said in unison when Sam had swung the door open.

Sam explained on the drive back to the motel that the ghost had been a janiter at the local hospital and had stolen corpses which explained the death echoe's and the corpses around the party table were her and Dean had been.

" Thank god you figured it out Sam! I didn't think i was going to be able to get Dean out of there alive" Kayleigh said as she linked her arm with Sam as they walked to their motel room.

" Don't blame me!!! If you hadn't of kicked my chair so hard then i wouldn't of hit my head and been put out of action" Dean said angrily towards Kayleigh as he pushed ahead of them to get into the room

" Well thats a nice thank you! If i hadn't of kicked you out of the way, the ghost would of killed you" Kayleigh spat back just as angry

" Guys come on. Its over now and we are all alive. Lets just be happy with that. Please" Sam interupted before Dean could retaliate

Taking the hint Dean and Kayleigh kept their mouths shut. Dean headed straight to the bathroom to shower before his anger towards Kayleigh burst out again. He knew he had know right to be angry with her but he couldn't control it. He liked to do the saving. As he looked at his gash in the mirror he couldn't help but feel childish, he knew she had helped him and he should of just said thank you but he just couldn't do it.

" I'm going to go get us all some food, i won't be long." Sam said

" Ok" Kayleigh replied with a weak smile

" You two aren't going to kill eachother whilst i'm gone are you?" Sam asked seriously

Kayleigh laughed but didn't reply, she was knew that her and Dean weren't going to see eye to eye on what happened. Sam left the room giving Kayleigh a weary look.  
Kayleigh lay slouched on the bed listening to the shower running in the bathroom, she must of zoned out as she didn't hear it stop and when she looked up Dean was just coming out of the bathroom.

" That gash looks pretty bad." Kayleigh grimaced

Dean didn't reply. He just took a seat at the tiny table on the opposite side of the room.

" Look i'm sorry ok. My instincts took over. I didn't mean to kick the chair with that much force but i just wanted to keep you safe." Kayleigh apologised even though she wasn't quite sure if Dean deserved an apology.

" I don't need you to keep me safe!" Dean replied with a blank expression.

" Is it that hard for you to just say thank you? And i really think i should take a look at that gash because it looks pretty deep." Kayleigh said trying to restrain herself from smacking him as she walked closer to him and tried to take a look at his head.

" I can do it myself" Dean yelled stepping away from her.

" FINE!!!! Be that way Dean, you can bleed to death for all i care!!!" Kayleigh screamed back as she grabbed her jacket from the bed.

" Where are you going?" Dean asked a little shocked at what she had just said.

" OUT! Because i can't stand to be in this room with you acting this way any longer." Kayleigh spat back evily.

With that she stormed out of the room with a slam of the door behind her. She didn't care that it was childish but she just had to get out of that room before she said or did something that she would of regretted.

Dean stood there speechless as he watched her huffing and puffing as she walked past the window. He felt bad for being so cruel when she had apologised but the apology had caught him of guard, he wasn't expecting her to apologise. He felt a pang of guilt when she had said that she had wanted to keep him safe. Ever since she had kissed him he had planned on keeping his distance but it was like she was a magnet pulling him closer and he had to stop it so if being nasty was the way to go then so be it. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok. So thank you to everyone who has reviewed.**

**I apologise for my spelling and grammar. I am not the best writer in the world and this is my first try and my Microsoft word was not working so I had to use note pad so I had no spell check. Sorry again I am trying my best.**

**I just want to say that this story is based before the apocalypse at the moment. There is a bigger plot to this story so it will get better.**

Kayleigh felt her breathing begin to rasp. She had to calm herself down before she had an anxiety attack. She had suffered with them ever since she was a little girl. She had, had night terrors since before she could remember. Her destiny to become a Slayer had come knocking when she was 15. She wasn't all that shocked to learn about what was out there she had dreamt of evil her whole life and knew that the world was not how it was perceived to be by most people. Plus she always knew that Bobby had acted strange when ever her parents would mention her night terrors. Kayleigh's parents had thought she had gone insane when she had tried to explain to them about what her destiny was and they thought the answer was sending her to an all girl boarding school. She was not there long as Bobby came to collect her. Bobby trained her in everything he knew and she had left to hunt on her own once she turned 18.

Before Kayleigh could drift off into some of her most painful memories she heard music coming from a bar across the street from her. It was a shabby small looking bar but it had alcohol and that's all Kayleigh was interested in at that moment in time.

It wasn't all that busy. As she scanned the room she noticed a few couples in tatty booths and a group of young men playing pool rather loudly.

She slumped herself on a bar stool and ordered herself a whiskey neat and another and another and another until she felt a slight numbness within herself.

" You finished with that?" A small chubby but rough looking guy asked from behind the bar.

" Does it look like I am finished?" Kayleigh practically spat

" How about I pay for the bottle and you leave me the fuck alone?" She said throwing down a pile of notes

The bar tender was gone for a moment and Kayleigh thought for a second that he was going to chuck her out but then he appeared in front of her with a non opened bottle of whiskey and handed it to her with a nod to an empty booth in the corner of the bar.

" Fine! I get it. Drink as much as you want but don't cause a scene. I will be on my way to my booth then" Kayleigh said as she gripped the bottle and wobbled slightly to the booth in the corner.

Kayleigh just sat in the booth drinking herself into oblivion not thinking about anything in particular. She had pushed Dean right to the back of her mind and was happy for him to stay there. He was an ass and she couldn't be bothered with him, next time she wouldn't even bother trying to save him, she would simply just let him get himself killed. It was no skin off of her nose. She didn't know him from Adam and she didn't want to either as from what she had seen of him so far she hadn't liked it so why bother!

Just as Kayleigh thought enough was enough and she needed to sleep the numbness off Sam came into the bar she went to shout and wave him over but then she noticed a small female figure follow him inside and walk to a dark secluded booth on the opposite side of the room with him.

Kayleigh watched them closely and felt odd. Her instincts were telling her to go and rip the females head off. She knew instantly that there was something strange going on as her instincts only screamed at her when something supernaturally evil was going on. Kayleigh automatically went to make her way over to them she knew Sam was in trouble and she had to help. As she stood up she practically stumbled. She was in no state to help anybody and she cursed herself for being so weak!

She pulled out her phone and called Dean much to her dismay

" Dean I am at a bar down the road from the motel and I think Sam has walked into some trouble" Kayleigh tried her hardest to talk straight

" What? What do you mean by trouble?" Dean asked anxious

" I think it is a woman possessed by a demon. I'm not sure what she is trying to do but they are looking pretty cosy with one another."

Kayleigh was startled by Dean's outburst of laughter.

" How is this funny Dean?" She asked pissed off at his attitude towards what was going on.

" Dude relax. Its just Ruby. As much as I don't like her she wouldn't hurt Sam" Dean replied

Kayleigh hung up. She watched Sam with the demon and saw how at ease he was and she felt disgusted. What was he thinking she thought.

" Ruby" Kayleigh whispered to herself.

Why was that name so familiar to her and why did she feel her insides burn at the sound of that name? Her head started to hurt as she tried to think through her thoughts. She had to get out of the bar and sleep it off she couldn't think straight and she felt utterly sick at the look of Sam and this demon bitch Ruby.


End file.
